This invention relates to tents, and, more particularly, to a tent which is provided with a ventilator opening.
Tents are commonly equipped with an entrance opening which can be closed with one or more flaps. However, when a tent is closed too tightly, condensation can form on the sidewalls of the tent and bad odors can build up. When the occupants of the tent or equipment stored in it come into contact with the walls, the condensate will get their clothing or sleeping bags wet. This is unpleasant and reduces the ability of the sleeping bags or clothing to protect against cold condition.
Although some tents have been provided with vent openings, such vents generally suffer one or more disadvantages. For example, the vent opening should be protected so that rain does not enter the tent through the vent. Also, the vent opening should function automatically so that a camper is not required to perform any manipulative steps when setting up the tent in order to obtain the advantages of the vent.
U.S Pat. No. 4,265,261 describes a tent with a large mesh-covered window in two sides of the tent. A pair of awning panels can be rolled up at the sides of the window or can be unrolled and secured together by Velcro fasteners. A stiffener rod can be inserted into the lower edge of each panel for holding an apex of the panels away from the window. The awning therefore requires various manipulative steps before it is operational.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,085 describes a vent which has a pointed end which pierces and cuts the tent. The opening which is provided by the vent is not screened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,078 describes a ventilator which is inserted into a slit in the tent.